


Art: Five-0 ala Ocean's

by sian1359



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 2011 Hawaii Five-0 Art Shindig</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Five-0 ala Ocean's

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the dvd art for the Ocean's 11/12/13 movies.

[   
](http://s926.photobucket.com/albums/ad105/sian1359/covers%20and%20frontispieces/?action=view&current=50shindig.jpg)


End file.
